


5 Times Stan and Kyle Almost Held Hands (And 1 Time They Actually Did)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: (from background male character), (from cartman), 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Stan Marsh, Chatting & Messaging, Friends to Lovers, Gay Kyle Broflovski, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Harassment, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Trans Character, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, gay idiots, rated t for swearing and such, yearning boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been Super Best Friends for such a long time now, and they're super close. They know they'll always be there for each other. Of course, they're not gay...right?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	5 Times Stan and Kyle Almost Held Hands (And 1 Time They Actually Did)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you for clicking on my fic :) i worked really hard on this!! style is probably my fave ship so i had to do a fic for them....
> 
> thank you to my friends for being with me while i wrote this! ily guys <3
> 
> btw, the boys are in 8th grade here so theyre around 13-14
> 
> tw for sexual harassment & transphobia (t-slur specifically) in scene 3!

**1.**

"Shut the fuck up you fat cunt!"

Stan rolled his eyes as Kyle slammed his hands down on the lunch table. He bit down on his crusty chicken sandwich, he squinted because of the...strange texture the sandwich had.

"Well maybe if you quit being such a greedy Jew y-"

Kyle yelled, "I'm not being greedy just because I'm not giving you a fucking cookie! God!" Kyle rested his head in his hand, munching on the cookie that came with his lunch. 

Stan stared at Kyle for a moment before turning over to look at Cartman. "Yeah Cartman, honestly you're being the selfish one here. I mean we all got one cookie in our lunch so..." He trailed off.

Cartman glared at the two boys "So?! I'm hungry! Are you just gonna let me starve? You assholes!"

"You can go buy another one up there," Kyle quipped back.

"Oh my god, shut up Kyle! I swear everytime you talk it's like looking at a black hole because of that big ass gap inbetween your teeth!" Cartman snorted.

"I-" Kyle started, "Shut your fat mouth! With your body that looks like a whole saggy ass!" Both Stan and Kenny laughed loudly at his remark.

Cartman glared at Kyle yet again, "Whatever."

"Hey they're letting us go outside guys," Kenny stood up and pointed to the other students leaving the cafeteria.

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh, I'm not going outside today, I gotta finish my math homework," Kyle said.

Stan glanced at Kyle, then back at the others, "Oh- yeah me too."

"Oh, 'kay then. See you two," Kenny waved and then turned around to jog out of the lunch room.

"Pssh. Whatever fags, have fun making out in here or something," Cartman smirked, following behind Kenny.

"Fuck o-!" Kyle started before Stan touched his shoulder, signaling him to stop.

“Just leave it alone for now,” Stan looked at him. “Let's just do our work 'n shit like we said we would."

Kyle paused before sighing, "Alright, whatever." He dug through his blue, plastic math folder picking out a white sheet of paper with loads of equations on it. Pushing down on his mechanical pencil, he began to work on the math problems on the page.

"Dude, what math class are you in again?" Stan asked.

Kyle glanced over at him, "Geometry."

His eyes widened, "For real?!"

"Yeah, we have to relearn some shit because some people in class are new and came from different districts," Kyle pursed his lips as he wrote down _(3,-5)_ as an answer to a problem.

"Uhh..." Stan started, "Do you think you could help me with this worksheet we got for class?"

"Oh, yeah sure," Kyle replied, "Let me just finish this last problem first." He quickly worked on the problem, almost seeming eager to help Stan with his work. After a quick moment, he finished.

Kyle turned over to Stan, "So, you guys are doing exponents right?" Stan nodded. Kyle scooted his chair over closer to Stan, leaving them almost dangerously close to each other. "Can I see the sheet?"

"Yeah, hold on," Stan shuffled through his mess of supplies, although there was only a small amount he usually carried with him. He remembered in 6th grade when him and Kyle used to carry around pounds of supplies so that they weren't late to class. But now, they've honestly grown to care less. After a moment, Stan pulled out the paper that contained a string of different variables and numbers.

Kyle took it out of his hands and stared at it for a moment before muttering, "Oh, this is easy." Stan gave him The Look. “Uh- Easy for me at least, sorry.”

“Yeah, so how do you do this? I was zoning out during the lesson.”

Kyle paused before answering, “Alright so for this one, when you have _x_ over something like…let's say negative 3, you....” 

Stan was paying attention for the most part, that was until Kyle had put his hand near his. At times when he wasn't pointing at the paper, their hands were _ever so slightly_ on top of each others. His breath hitched every time their hands touched, luckily since Kyle was talking he couldn't hear that. And he also couldn't see the blush that was faintly formed on Stan's cheeks. It was a gesture so small but it felt like a dream to him. Their thighs touching, shoulders pressed together, being able to smell the cinnamon-esque flare in Kyle's breath. His cold, slender hand barely laying lightly on his.

“..an, Stan!”

Stan jumped, “Um- Yeah?”

“Did you get all of that?” Kyle tilted his head.

“If you want an honest answer, I lost you when you said ‘negative 3’,” Stan looked away, embarrassed, hoping that Kyle didn't see him blushing.

Kyle chuckled, and god was his smile contagious, even when he covered it up with his hand. It was cute, but Stan wished he could fully see his smile more. “God Stan. Well, I wrote the steps on the paper, so you can look at that and then ask if you need more help, okay?”

Stan smiled back at him, “Alright, Ky’.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and hit Stan's shoulder playfully, “You _know_ I hate it when you call me that.”

“Yep!”

**2.**

Kyle pulled his shirt down and turned to Stan, "I mean like, what the fuck was she thinking?"

"I know right, that sub was so stupid," Stan responded. He rested his head on the soft pillows on Kyle's bed, stretching his legs across the length of the bed. Kyle walked over to the bed, plopping down on it. He ran his hands across the texture of his blanket, humming a bit.

"Did you bring a sleeping bag?" He asked.

Stan thought for a moment, "Oh shit, no," he finally said. Hopefully Kyle had an extra one in his house? He must have since he comes over to his house all the time too. Would he fit in it, that was the question. Stan had grown a bit taller than Kyle since 6th grade, but that doesn't mean he can't fit in his sleeping bag, right?

"Damn, you can just sleep in my bed if you want."

What? That was kind of gay…wasn’t it? I mean, Stan didn’t have anything against that, he was bisexual himself, but… “You don’t have to do that dude, I can just sleep on the floor. It’s not like your floors are made of molten rock or something.”

Kyle persisted, "Dude, seriously, it's fine. I don't care, I've slept on the floor plenty of times before, you're the guest here."

"But then you'll be uncomfortable!"

"I don't care if I'm uncomfortable!"

Stan held up his hands, "Hold on," he scooted over from where he was laying on the bed. "Lay down next to me."

"Wh-" Kyle hesitated, "Okay." He shifted his position on the bed, laying on his back next to Stan. Somehow, they both perfectly fit on the bed together, like a match made in heaven.

"Oh, what do you know," Stan muttered. Kyle blinked as a response.

"So I guess we could just sleep like this?" Kyle finally mumbled. "I mean only if you want to!"

"Yeah, sure man. At least we don't have to fight over who's sleeping on the floor, right?" Stan smiled. And by god, was his smile beautiful. Kyle really didn't have a crush on Stan but... oh god who's kidding, he had the biggest, fattest crush on Stan. It got even worse whenever he smiled, his smile was so bright and confident. When he smiled his eyes crinkled a bit, and it made Kyle's heart go crazy.

"Uh, yeah dude!" Kyle picked up his phone that was at his bedside, turning it on, the clock reading _12:38 AM_ he turned back over to Stan, "It's like 12:30, do you wanna go to bed?"

Stan fake pouted, and Kyle's heart almost full-on stopped, "Dude, I thought we were gonna have crackhead hours tonight!"

"Come on man, I'm tired. Plus we can have crackhead hours tomorrow night, it's only Friday, remember? Plus my parents and brother are home so we can't be crackheads right now. But we can be crackheads tomorrow night, okay? I promise," Kyle rambled.

"Alright man, I was just kidding, don't worry," Stan yawned, "I am kinda tired too though, so yeah I wanna sleep."

Kyle smiled, "Alright." He reached over to his bedside to turn off his light, but before he did, he asked, "Do you want me to plug in your phone or no?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"'Kay," He turned off the lamp at his bedside, flopping back down next to Stan. He shuffled his legs a bit, trying to get into a comfortable position. 

“‘Night, Kyle.”

“G'night, Stan,” Kyle replied, closing his eyes, slowly falling into a light slumber.

Kyle woke up only a mere 2 hours later, sniffling a bit. He always woke up at random times and he never knew why. He should probably ask someone, probably Stan, about that soon. He turned over to look at Stan, seeing that he was at least asleep. Sighing, he looked down to see a sight that startled him.

Their hands were touching. More importantly, Stan's hand was on top of his. Stan's hand was so warm, it was like it was burning his ice cold one. Kyle stared at his sleeping face, eyes widened. He looked so… at peace with the situation. Honestly, sleeping with someone else in his bed was very calming, especially with his ~~crush~~ best friend. Kyle always found it hard to fall asleep, but when Stan was sleeping next to him, he almost fell asleep immediately. He knew he would yearn for this contact again once Stan left, but he felt that he should be grateful for it now.

Kyle smiled softly, “Goodnight, Stan.”

  
  


**3.**

  
  


The sound of multiple pairs of shoes squeaking against the hard, polished floor hurt Kyle's ears. A football rolled across the gym floor, Kyle stared at it blankly. 

"I fucking hate this class," Kyle mumbled. Stan, who was sitting next to him, turned over to look at him.

"Really?" He replied.

"Well, yeah," Kyle sighed, "I mean I'm not totally bitching against like the subject of physical activity but it just...makes me uncomfortable. Because of, well, y'know..." He looked down at his chest.

Stan bit his lip, "Oh, yeah," he went silent for a moment. "Well, at least our teacher gives you time to put it back on, you know that you can't wear it during physical activities 'n shit."

"Of course I know that!"

Stan blinked, "Damn dude, chill."

"Sorry man I just...shit," Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, bouncing his leg. "It just bothers me a lot, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable."

"I know," Stan looked away, "Do you maybe wanna hang out after school? I heard there's a new froyo place that opened up down the block, we could go get some if you want."

Kyle stared at Stan, "Oh, you don't have to do that!-"

"It's fine dude, I want you to feel better."

"Uh- Then sure dude! I'll have to ask my mom though."

"Alright," Stan smiled at him, and Kyle smiled right back. Both not noticing each other blushing at that moment.

"Get back on the benches, kids! Next round of players get on the floor!" They both heard their gym teacher shout. Stan stifled a laugh as Kyle let out a sharp sigh.

"I hate football," he mumbled.

"You hate a lot of things, apparently," Stan muttered back as they both walked next to their teammates.

"Ball's yours, Stan!" 

"Oh damn," Stan whispered. He caught the football as it was thrown at him. Gripping it, he shouted, "Hike!"

The game went by relatively fast, both teams scoring one point. Not to brag, but Kyle had stopped the opposing team from scoring multiple times. When that had happened, he and Stan high fived each other, and Kyle felt his heart skip a beat at the contact. Luckily, Stan had scored a point for their team in one of the final moments of their game, barely making it past the clock. 

"Back on the benches!"

Kyle jogged over to Stan, panting slightly, "Dude that was awesome! You ran so fast they couldn't even catch up to you!"

Stan grinned, "Are you serious?! Dude, when you ran to get Craig's flag belt you were like the fucking Flash!"

"Thanks man," Kyle laughed.

Suddenly, Kyle felt an unwanted hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see a boy he never saw in any of his other classes, he only had saw him in the hallways sometimes. "Nice playing out there Broflovski. With the way you look, maybe you should give me a private jumping jack tutorial sometime, if you know what I mean," He winked.

Kyle recoiled in disgust, "Fuck off, freak."

Stan glared at him, "Yeah, fuck off."

“Jake, Kyle, Stan! Get back on the benches now!" The three of them retreated to their respective sides of the gym as the next set of teams flooded onto the playing floor. Kyle and Stan sat at the end of the benches, away from the other people on their team.

"God that kid is such a fucking asshole," Stan looked over to Kyle, seeing that he had his knees tucked up to his chest. "Hey, you okay dude?"

"Yeah. Never better."

Stan sighed, "Obvious sarcasm?"

"Obvious sarcasm," Kyle replied.

"Seriously, man. Jake is such a fucking creep. He's in my math class and he's always creeping on the girls in the class." Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "I mean- not that I'm implying that you're a girl, I just-"

"I know what you mean, Stan," Kyle looked up at him, "I'm afab. He goes after people who are afab."

"Uh- yeah."

They were both silent for a moment before Kyle asked, "Did I tell you that Cartman called me a tranny with huge tits?" It looked like it almost pained Kyle to say that sentence.

Stan went numb as he felt a white sheet of rage swept over his body. "H...He said _what_?"

"Yeah," Kyle mumbled, "He said it in 5th period a week ago, when he was still in my 5th period at least. The teacher paired us together for a small one day project, and we were arguing and he just...said it I guess.”

"Are you fucking serious?" Stan muttered. "Did he seriously fucking say that?"

"Mhm."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him, I'm seriously gonna kill him," Stan's free hand balled into a fist, shaking.

Kyle let out a weak chuckle, "I wish you could, but I don't want you to get in trouble, man." He gently lowered Stan's hand off his shoulder, laying his hand on top of his. Both of the boys felt their faces grow warm at the contact. They had held hands when they were younger, crossing the street and such, but as they got older and the relentless unknown homophobic remarks of their classmates got stronger, they eventually stopped. It had been so long since either boys had even hugged anyone. They were touch starved. Point, blank, period. 

Stan felt sick, he felt so sick. Just like he had when he was around Wendy when they were younger. Of course, their relationship was just kid stuff, since they were in 4th grade, but as they got older everyone started to take relationships more seriously. Stan had wondered back in 5th grade if he himself could like another boy. He knew boys liking boys was possible, as evident through their fellow classmates. But as he grew older and his bond with Kyle strengthened, he felt as if the feelings he felt with Wendy had been resurfacing with Kyle. It had shaken him up at first, and it was hard for him to admit he had feelings for Kyle, but now that he had admitted it, it was so hard not to just shout to Kyle how much he loved him.

Kyle was literally going to cry. He had been bottling up his feelings for Stan since 4th grade, and every time they simply touched it felt like he was going to explode. He had very small, albeit forced, crushes on girls before, but they weren't the same as Stan. He knew so much about Stan and Stan knew so much about him. They had such a deep connection that Kyle needed in his life, someone to confide in, someone to trust. Many people had called him gay before, mostly as an insult, but Kyle honestly just...didn't even know who he was sometimes. It was so hard to just stick to a label without the fear of being judged. Luckily, with the more politically correct systems of the school, he was at least able to have the majority of the school accept that he was trans. Being trans was, in his opinion, harder than being gay, but why was it so hard to be sure of his sexuality?

"Next team get down here! Come on everyone get your asses up!"

  
  


**4.**

  
  


**broflovskeet:** stan can you come over please

**youre insecure (x4):** did somethin happen??

**broflovskeet:** the usual shit

. 

**youre insecure (x4):** ohh

hold on im getting stuff and sprinting

do you have the shit

**broflovskeet:** we ran out and my parents arent home

ill let you in

**youre insecure (x4):** ok hold on let me steal shit

**broflovskeet:** thanks youre the best

**youre insecure (x4):** no problem boblem

**broflovskeet:** please dont say that

**youre insecure (x4):** hee hoo

  
  


Stan jogged over to Kyle's house, carrying a plastic bag in his hand. Eventually, he came up to his house, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. 

Kyle opened the door, and god did he look like shit. He was pale and slightly shaking. "Hey dude."

"You look like shit," Stan blurted out, "Sorry but like...damn."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's like 2 pm and you're still in your PJ's dude," Stan smiled warmly. Kyle snorted and Stan felt his heart swell.

Kyle shrugged, “Well at least it’s the weekend.” Kyle ran a hand through his hair, “Just get your ass in here dude.” Stan complied, walking into the Broflovski household. He immediately noticed how empty the house looked without his parents there. 

“Where’s Ike?”

“Oh, we went out with my mom and dad.”

“Ah,” Stan replied simply.

They were both silent for a moment. “Do you want anything to eat?” Kyle asked.

“Sure, I can get it myself though,” Stan said, “You can take these,” he handed Kyle the products.

“Thanks dude,” Kyle smiled.

“Uh- No problem,” Stan smiled back, he then walked into the kitchen. When he arrived there, he let go of a strained breath he had been holding. Seeing Kyle smile at him like that made his heart flutter. His smile was so warm and genuine. Had he ever seen Kyle smile at anyone else like that? Maybe that kind of smile was just saved for him. God, the thought of that made Stan even more flustered than he already was.

Stan shook his head, opening the cupboards that contained the snacks the family had. He looked around, deciding to pick out a family sized bag of popcorn. Thankfully, the family also had a box of tea bags in the cupboards also. He took out two tea bags, planning to make tea for both him and Kyle. 

Stan heard the shuffling of feet, so he turned around and saw Kyle. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kyle yawned, “What’re you doing?”

“Just making some tea for us,” Stan replied as he poured some water into two cups.

“Oh, that’s nice.”

Stan nodded, placing the two cups into a microwave and setting the timer to _2:00_ and turning the microwave on. During that time, the two boys sat in a calming silence, listening to the whirring sound of the microwave. Eventually, the timer reached its end, which lead to Stan opening the microwave, placing the tea bags into the mugs. 

Deciding to strike up a conversation, Stan said, “I didn’t know you liked mint tea.”

“Oh-” Kyle pursed his lips, “Yeah, I guess I never thought it was that important.”

Stan laughed softly, “I guess so, but it’s still nice to know.”

“Yeah.”

Stan took a sip of the tea, “Alright, I think it’s ready.” He handed one of the mugs to Kyle, “You wanna go to your room?”

“Sure, come on dude,” Kyle said, walking away to his room, expecting Stan to follow him. And follow him Stan did, popcorn bag in hand. He smiled to himself as he watched Kyle walk in front of him, his hair bouncing slightly as he walked up the stairs. 

Kyle stood at the entrance of his room, “Okay, get your ass in here.”

Stan snorted, “Of course sir, right away sir.”

“Don’t say that.”

Stan laughed loudly, walking into Kyle’s room. He placed his mug next to Kyle’s, which was on his bedside table.

“So…what do you wanna do?” Kyle looked at him.

“Hm…” Stan hummed, thinking for a moment before responding, “Do you wanna do a Youtube deep dive?”

Kyle grinned, “Hell yes.”

“Swag.”

“Don’t say swag.”

“...Swag.”

“Jesus christ.”

30 minutes later, the boys were a bit deep into Youtube. They were just watching marble races, somehow very entertained by it.

“This shit is making me lose my marbles,” Kyle suddenly exclaimed.

Stan choked on his popcorn, “Dude, oh my god! Shut the fuck up!” He shouted, laughing so hard he had to pause the video that was playing. 

Kyle stared at Stan as he laughed along with him. Every time Stan laughed, Kyle had an urge to laugh too. His laugh was so contagious, he couldn’t help it. Stan was so cute when he smiled, it made Kyle want to fall over and scream. 

But, as Stan tried to keep his balance, nearly falling over as he was laughing, he slapped his hand on top of Kyle’s. He must not have noticed, as he was still trying to catch his breath, finally calming down a bit. Kyle’s face was flushed as he felt Stan’s hand on top of his.

“Oh my god…” Stan gasped, “Holy shit dude. I’m good, I’m good.”

“You sure man?” Kyle smiled nervously.

“Yeah...yeah,” Stan huffed, looking at Kyle, “You okay dude? You look a little red.”

Kyle’s eyes widened, “Wha- Oh- Um- Yeah I’m good, it just gets hot in here because the door and windows are closed.”

“Oh, alright then,” Stan smiled. “Let’s go back to the…” he looked over to the laptop screen, “Marble balancing races of 2019.”

Kyle laughed loudly, “Alright, alright.”

  
  


**5.**

Stan was nervous. He was so fucking nervous. Kyle had texted him earlier with a simple ‘ _i need to talk to you after school_ ’. He was thinking about all the things he had done over the week, seeing if he had done anything to hurt Kyle’s feelings. Was Kyle going to abandon him forever? Call him an asshole? A fuckup?

“Hey Stan.”

Stan looked up to see Kyle, and he didn’t look like his normal self. He looked nervous. Almost...scared. “Hey dude.”

Then there was silence. Not the normal silence they’re used to experiencing together. An ominous, uncomfortable silence.

“So...I-” Kyle let out a shaky breath, “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Y...Yeah?” Stan held his breath.

“I…” Kyle stopped, “Sorry I just- I’m kinda nervous.”

“No! No, it’s okay, take your time.”

Kyle smiled slightly, “Thanks dude. So...I wanted to tell you that...I am...gay.”

Stan looked at Kyle, eyes wide, “Really?”

“Yeah-”

“Wow...thanks for telling me dude,” Stan smiled at Kyle, “I’m happy that you told me.”

“Oh- Wow, uh- Yeah man, I mean, I trust you, y’know?” Kyle expressed a relieved smile.

“Yeah,” Stan replied, “Just wondering though, I’m bi, so why were you nervous to tell me?”

Kyle looked away, “Well, I know it’s just that...you never know man.”

“Oh...yeah, yeah I get it dude,” Stan nodded, placing his hand on Kyle’s shoulder, “Have you told anyone else? Your parents, the other guys?”

“No, you’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Oh...do you want it to just be between us for now?”

“Yeah, thanks for asking man.”

“No problem dude,” Stan reassured him, taking his hand off of his shoulder. “Do you wanna walk over to the park for a bit?”

Kyle smiled at him warmly, “Sure.” 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Stan said, leading him and Kyle to walk away from the school together. 

They both walked closely together, shoulder to shoulder. Stan swallowed quietly. He was used to being close to Kyle, but after sharing that moment with him, it felt different. Well, it’s always been different ever since he accepted that he had a crush on Kyle. His body felt warm, being so close to Kyle. And since they were so close, their hands were brushing together as they were walking. It made Stan flustered. Since it was cold, he at least had an excuse to why his face was red.

Stan looked at Kyle and then looked away. Hopefully one day he could tell Kyle how he really felt.

  
  


**+1.**

“Why are we eating lunch here again?”

Kyle huffed, “Because some 6th grade kid threw up on our fucking table and I’m not sitting by some of those stupid ass people at lunch.”

“Alright, alright, jeez,” Stan sighed, biting into his sandwich.

Kyle tapped his shoes against the concrete, “Plus I uh- I wanted to tell you something…”

“Huh? Really?” Stan tilted his head.

“Yeah, yeah. But first, can I rant to you for a second?”

Stan nodded, “For sure, dude.”

Kyle inhaled, “So, you know Grace from our English class?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, so. While you were talking to Nichole during the end of class, she has the fucking audacity to come up to me and say…”

At that point, he already knew what Grace had said to him, as he was listening in on their conversation while he was talking to Nichole. Because one, Grace was fucking loud. And two, he had these kind of senses that knew when Kyle was genuinely upset. Not just momentarily mad, genuinely upset, distraught, or furious.

He zoned out, staring at Kyle’s hand movements as he talked. He always gestured when he was passionate about something. Stan honestly loved Kyle’s hands. Sure, that was a weird thing to say but he was being honest. They were moderately the same size, with Stan’s being larger than Kyle’s by only a small bit. He just wanted to hold Kyle’s hands in his own. They were probably soft and warm. He wanted to see Kyle’s face light up as they hold hands, both of them feeling truly happy.

“-I mean, god. She’s such a fucking bitch!” Kyle groaned.

“Oh- Yeah dude, totally. She needs to stop acting like she’s better than anyone else and the victim at the same time,” Stan sighed.

“Yeah,” Kyle replied. That’s what he loved about Stan, he understood him, and he understood Stan. Sure, they may not agree on everything, but they understood where each other was coming from. And Kyle couldn’t just...not love Stan. He was kind and understanding, considerate, and by god was he beautiful. Both of the boys complimented each other in the ‘no homo’ way, but Kyle wasn’t lying about how attractive Stan was.

“So, uh- Kyle what did you wanna tell me? ‘Cause I wanted to tell you something too, actually.”

Oh god. “Oh, right,” Kyle sucked in a breath, placing his lunch down. “Do you...do you wanna say it at the same time maybe? It’ll make it easier for both of us.”

“Sure,” Stan looked away.

“Okay,” Kyle exhaled, “I’ll count to three and we can say it at three, okay?” Stan nodded.

“One,” Kyle’s hands shook.

“Two,” Stan clenched his jaw.

“Three.”

“ **_I like you!_ **”

There was a period of silence as the two boys looked at each other in shock, their faces red.

“You…” Kyle bit his lip, “You do? You’re serious?”

Stan’s voice was shaky, “Y...Yes.”

“I-” Stan looked up at Kyle, seeing that he was tearing up, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too- Oh god Kyle don’t cry or I’m gonna cry too,” Stan moved closer to Kyle. He placed his hand on top of Kyle’s. In a moment of surprise, Kyle took Stan’s hand in his own. They both looked up at each other.

“How long have you known?” Kyle asked. 

“6th grade.”

Kyle snorted, “Oh my god-”

“What?!” Stan pouted.

“No- No, it’s just...I’ve known since 4th grade.”

Stan’s mouth opened a bit, “Seriously?!”

“Yeah,” Kyle chuckled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stan asked.

“I was scared, dude.”

Stan was silent for a moment, “Honestly...I was too dude.”

The two boys looked at each other. “Stan-”

“Yeah?-”

“Can I-” Kyle touched the side of Stan’s face.

Stan felt his face get extremely warm, “Uh- I- Yes- Yes please.”

He saw Kyle visibly swallow before leaning in, hesitating for what felt like centuries, and finally kissing Stan. They both sat there awkwardly before moving their lips slightly. 

This was the dream they had both shared, they wanted to be together for such a long time, and it was finally happening. It felt like the world had stopped, nothing else was more important to them than what was happening right now. To Stan, Kyle tasted cinnamon and mint, refreshing and new. Everything he wanted but was too scared to try until now. To Kyle, Stan tasted like citrus and chocolate, exciting yet familiar. He had been waiting to taste this for so long, and he was finally able to have it.

After a while, the two boys pulled away from each other.

“I love you man,” Stan gasped.

“Stan, we were just kissing, don’t call me man.”

Stan laughed, “Sorry Ky’.”

Kyle grinned, “Oh my god, don’t call me that!”

“You know you love it!” Stan smiled, leaning against Kyle. He took Kyle’s warm hand in his own. It had been just like he had dreamt. And Kyle had dreamt of that moment too, Stan’s hand in his own, secure and safe.

The boys looked at the sky, the pink tint it had to it brought happiness to the two of them. Kyle ran his hand through Stan’s hair and smiled.

“Jesus christ, you didn’t put gel in your hair today, hallelujah!” 

“Shut up dude, I don’t put it in my hair everyday!”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!!!!!! thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! this fic was super fun to write, and it's probably the longest fic i've written so far, im pretty proud of it ^-^
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks! <3


End file.
